An Exam Enigma For Stanley Chan
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: When Stanley gets accused of cheating on his history exam, he gets help from Henry to find the real cheater before it's too late, will he, read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Called Into The Principal's Office

**Disclaimer: I don't own Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan, Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan is a copyright of Hanna Barbera.**

**Called Into The Principal's Office**

**One autumn Monday afternoon, two weeks after their first day of school, Stanley Chan had been summoned to the principal's office by the community college's history teacher, Mrs. White.**

**"Oh wham, bam, I'm in a jam," Stanley said nervously. "what if I failed my history exam? Neither Pop nor Henry will ever let me live this one down!"**

**Mrs. White &amp; Principal Logan came into the office.**

**"Here is your test back, Mr. Chan." Mrs. White said to Stanley, handing him his history test paper back.**

**Stanley looked at the test paper in his hands.**

**"What a relief," Stanley exclaimed. "I got an A plus!"**

**"And the only thing you should do," Principal Logan said to Stanley. "would be to come clean!"**

**"But I'm always clean," Stanley joked. "I never come to school dirty!"**

**Stanley began to laugh at his own joke, however, Principal Logan &amp; Mrs. White didn't think Stanley's joke was very funny.**

**"This is absolutely no laughing matter, Mr. Chan!" Mrs. White said to Stanley.**

**Stanley stopped laughing, "Oh, sorry." he said.**

**"That's right, Mr. Chan," Principal Logan said, he was testy. "you really should come clean for cheating."**

**"But I didn't cheat!" Stanley protested.**

**"But Stanley," Mrs. White said. "your test is identical to that taken by Mr. William Morris."**

**"Well, I need to get to the bottom of this." Stanley said, there was determination in his voice.**

**"Well, you had better," Principal Logan said to Stanley. "or else, the two of you are going to have to take an even harder history test!"**

**Later on that afternoon, Anne Chan came out of the music classroom to find Stanley coming out of the principal's office.**

**Anne saw Stanley racing off to the school press room where the school's newspaper, Winston Prep Weekly was printed.**

**"Well, I need to find out who the real cheater is." Anne heard Stanley say, she heard there was determination in his voice.**

_**Hmmm**_**, Anne thought. **_**I wonder who really cheated on that test**_**.**

**Anne took the elevator all the way up to the junior high school floor.**

**In the junior high school's trigonometry classroom, Anne found Alan cleaning the dusty chalkboard, coughing as he did so.**


	2. Stanley's Investigation

**Stanley's Investigation**

**"Hello, Alan." Anne said.**

**Alan still had a fit of coughing, "Hi, Cheetah." he said in the middle of coughing.**

**"Did you fall asleep in trig again?" Anne asked Alan curiously, seeing the erasers in her older twin brother's hands.**

**"Not this time," Alan told Anne, now sneezing. "Mr. Wilson just assigned me for classroom cleanup duty, and I hate cleaning the chalkboards, doing that makes me cough &amp; sneeze!"**

**"I had to clean the trig chalkboard for Mr. W. this morning just before lunch, and it too made me cough &amp; sneeze! So, I don't blame you for that." Anne told Alan.**

**Alan set the erasers down on the edge of the now clean chalkboard.**

**"So," Alan asked Anne. "what's going on?"**

**"Well in music class with Miss Sanderson, I put Kyle to sleep by playing Beethoven's Piano Sonata Number 8 Op. 13 'Pathétique' II Adagio," Anne told Alan. "and then, on my way out of music class, I saw Stanley coming out of the principal's office saying something about a cheater."**

**"Annie," Alan sighed. "I don't think we should get involved, this is **_**Stanley**_**'**_**s**_** problem."**

**Back with Stanley, he met Henry &amp; Alexa Goldstein in the school's news room, he knew that William was the sports writer for the school's newspaper, Winston Prep Weekly.**

**"Henry, Alexa," Stanley said. "I'm in a jam!"**

**Layla Mitchell, Tom's girlfriend of four months was the fashion column's writer, she looked over at Stanley.**

**"What do you need?" Layla asked Stanley irritably.**

**"I came here looking for Bill, I need to find out who's cheated on our history exam." Stanley said to Henry.**

**"Are you sure that you yourself didn't cheat on your history test?" Henry asked Stanley.**

**Stanley looked shocked.**

**"Hey, I worked hard for that A plus I'll have you know!" Stanley shouted at Henry.**

**Suddenly, one of the other junior high school boys began to wheeze.**

**"Help me! Somebody," the boy called out in wheezing breaths. "I cannot breathe!"**

**"Kenneth!" Henry called out.**

**"I... must... go... to... the... nurse!" Kenneth Jones, the 11-year-old son of Officer Jones exclaimed breathlessly, he was also Flip Chan's best friend.**

**Now, Stanley had figured they had better get back to the topic at hand.**


	3. Stanley Gets A Clue

** Stanley Gets A Clue**

** "So, the only other **_**logical**_** explanation would be," Stanley observed. "that **_**Bill**_** cheated."**

** All the students who worked on the paper gasped.**

** "I just can't believe that Bill of all people would **_**cheat**_**!" Layla said.**

** "Bill," Stanley asked, looking around the room. "oh! Now, where did he go?"**

** "Bill went to Football practice," Layla told Stanley honestly. "he's the quarterback."**

** Stanley raced off to the football field to **_**try**_** to talk to William.**

** "Hi, Bill." Stanley said.**

** "Hi, Stanley," Bill said. "what do you want?"**

** "I just want to talk to you." Stanley told Bill seriously.**

** "I can't talk right now," Bill said to Stanley, throwing the football. "I have to practice."**

** Stanley caught the football and began to run off with it but soon got tackled hard by other members of the Football team.**

** Suzie saw the entire thing, "Stanley!" she called out.**

** Stanley recovered quite quickly, ran to the endzone, and he scored a touchdown.**

** "Whoa, Stan," William shouted. "you're the man! You **_**should**_** consider joining the college track team!"**

** At supper in the restaurant that evening, Stanley was **_**unusually**_** silent.**

** "Stanley," Flip asked. "are you okay?"**

** Stanley fell fast asleep in his four cheese mac &amp; cheese.**

** For the longest time, four cheese mac &amp; cheese topped with french fried onions was **_**only**_** available on the children's menu, it was only recently that it was added to the adults' menu.**

** "Stanley Stephen Chan!" Rosa scolded sharply.**

** Henry picked Stanley up by his shoulders and put him in an upright position.**

** "Hey, Stanley, four cheese mac &amp; cheese with french friend onions does not make a very good pillow!" Flip laughed. **

** "Don't be so hard on him, Flip," Tom chided. "Stanley had a rough day today!"**


	4. Stanley's Chase Continues

**Stanley's Chase Continues**

**Alan sipped on his water while Anne picked up a forkful of her angel hair pasta with tomato sauce which was served with a side of broccali, she was splitting the order with Alan.**

**Stanley slept on while leaning back in his chair.**

**Charlie picked Stanley up to carry him to his bedroom.**

**An hour later in her bedroom, Anne was watching a spy movie that she had rented from the video store when the telephone on her end table rang.**

**After Anne got off her telephone, she changed into her blue pajamas and fell fast asleep.**

**The next morning at Winston Prep, Anne &amp; Alan were getting their English textbooks out of their lockers when Stanley ran up to them.**

**"Hey, Anne, Alan," Stanley asked. "have you seen Bill anywhere?"**

**"He must have gone to band practice." Anne answered Stanley.**

**"That's right," Alan answered Stanley. "he is the first keyboard."**

**By the time he made it to the stage, Stanley noticed that Bill had disappeared again.**


	5. Something To Hide

** Something To Hide**

** "Oh no," Stanley groaned. "now, where did Bill go?"**

** Quinn Enderby was in the college band as well.**

** "Kendo club," Quinn answered Stanley. "he's the captain."**

** "Thanks, Quinn." Stanley said.**

** Stanley raced off to the Kendo club to catch up to Bill.**

** When Stanley arrived at the Kendo club's entrance, he saw Bill sparring with Lisa Johnston.**

** "Bill," Stanley said. "I need to talk to you."**

** Bill began to panic, "Stanley, will you **_**please**_** get the heck out of here?" he asked, now feeling annoyed.**

** "No way! As your best friend," Stanley said to Bill. "I will **_**never**_** leave your side."**

** "I really have to go to English class." Bill said.**

** Bill raced out of the academy's martial arts dojo and went straight to the elevator to take it all the way up to the top floor which was the community college floor.**

** Stanley checked his class schedule and he soon found out that he too had English class.**

_**Hmmm**_**, Stanley thought. **_**I have a funny feeling that Bill is avoiding me, and now I wonder why**_**.**


	6. Flip Gets Detention

** Flip Gets Detention**

** Stanley raced off to English class.**

** Over on the junior high floor in geography that same morning, Mr. Jennings could hear barking coming from Flip's backpack.**

** "Mr. Chan, what is in your bag?" Mr. Jennings asked sternly.**

** "There is nothing in my backpack, Mr. Jennings." Flip lied.**

** The barking continued as Mr. Jennings searched Flip's backpack.**

** Chu Chu lept out of Flip's backpack and began puppy kissing the junior high geography teacher's face like crazy.**

** Mr. Jennings' cheeks had swollen **_**three times**_** their normal size.**

** "Since you brought that dog of yours with you, knowing full well that I'm **_**allergic**_** to dogs," Mr. Jennings said to Flip. "then you will have four weeks of detention after school to look forward to."**

** Mr. Jennings then went back to teaching geography.**

** "Boy, you try to give your dog a good education and everyone gets on your case!" Flip grumbled sourly.**

** Back with Stanley, he entered the English classroom, as usual, he was late.**

** Henry, Alexa, and Bill were all glad to see Stanley, but he had a ton of stuff weighing his mind down to notice them.**

_**Hmmm**_**, Stanley thought. **_**does Bill know that I know that he cheated off my history exam**_**?**

** Stanley did something he didn't do normally in English class, he actually paid **_**close**_** attention to **_**every single word**_** that Mrs. Kelly was saying.**


	7. A Nice Lunch Break

**A Nice Lunch Break**

**After English class was over, it was time for lunch.**

**So the entire Chan clan was in the cafeteria at their usual tables with a few of their friends.**

**For those in the Chan clan who liked to eat healthy, they brought their lunches.**

**So today, Stanley, Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter all bought their lunches in the school's lunch lines.**

**Stanley had a cheese steak sub with fries and apple pie while Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter all had a chicken cutlet sandwich with fries and apple pie.**

**Henry brought a turkey sandwich on whole grain bread, low fat low sodium tortilla chips, and an apple for dessert.**

**Suzie brought a fresh green salad with a light vinaigrette dressing and a banana for dessert.**

**Alan &amp; Anne each brought a chicken &amp; spinach pita pizza with a purple plum for dessert.**

**Tom brought a chicken &amp; cheese quesadilla and a peach for dessert.**

**Henry noticed Stanley's lunch tray, "Stanley, what are we going to do with you and your junk food addiction? With all the grease on your fingers you'll be able to slide home after school!" he teased.**

**Stanley then looked at Henry.**

**"Don't worry about me, Henry, you know I burn it up faster than a train burns up coal!" he said.**

**Stanley picked up his sandwich.**

**"Stanley," Alexa said. "Henry is only looking out for you."**

**"But what about our youngest brothers &amp; sisters, Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter," Stanley asked in protest. "how come they are allowed to eat junk food all the time?"**

**Anne looked over from the table where she sat with Suzie, her rival, Trudy Goldstein, Tom, Alan, Anne's boyfriend, James, and Tom's girlfriend, Layla.**

**"Because, Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter are are growing boys &amp; girls, that's why." Anne answered Stanley out of irritation.**

**"And, the kids can't help it, but Stanley, you're a man now! You need to take better care of your body!" Suzie told Stanley firmly.**

**"Oh, maybe someday the academy will serve vegemite." Stanley joked with Anne &amp; Alan.**

**"Not funny, Stanley!" Anne shouted.**

**"That's right, Stanley," Alan agreed. "Annie &amp; I are **_**still**_** allergic to vegemite!"**

**Tom was sweating bullets, he wanted so **_**badly**_** to take his black necktie &amp; black vest off because he felt as if he was running a high fever.**


	8. On A Dizzy Chase

** On A Dizzy Chase**

** "Are you feeling okay, Genius?" Anne asked Tom, concerned about him.**

** Tom wiped his brow, "I just need to take my vest &amp; necktie off, Anne, I am so hot!" he exclaimed.**

** Tom took his vest &amp; necktie off.**

** Stanley looked at the next table over after he had finished his **_**entire**_** lunch.**

** "Oh no," Stanley groaned irritably. "now where did Bill go?"**

** "He went to Basketball practice, he is the..." Alexa began.**

** "I know, he's the captain, right?" Stanley asked.**

** "Right." Henry said.**

** Stanley raced off, "Thanks, Alexa, thanks, Henry!" he called, taking off at a very fast run.**


	9. Stanley's Suspicion Confirmed

** Stanley's Suspicion Confirmed**

** Stanley arrived at the gym where the college Basketball team was practicing.**

** "Hey, Captain, heads up!" Troy Neilson called out.**

** Stanley saw Troy passing the basketball over to Bill who shot it into the hoop.**

** "Bill," Stanley said urgently. "can we please talk?"**

** Bill passed the ball off to the only female member of the team, Cassandra Williams, "Not right now!" he said to Stanley.**

** Bill then raced off again far from Stanley's view.**

** "Oh no," Stanley groaned irritably. "now where did Bill go?"**

** Cassandra dribbled the ball, "Bill went back to his house, his father doesn't want him to be late for supper." she told Stanley.**

** Stanley raced off to the Morris' residence **_**without**_** saying even one word to Cassandra.**


	10. Bill In Trouble

** Bill In Trouble**

** Stanley had arrived at the Morris' residence to find Lieutant Henry Morris kicking the soccer ball around with Bill in the backyard while Mrs. Morris was fixing a nice healthy supper for her family in the house in the kitchen.**

** Bill kicked a goal.**

** "Good kick, Billy," Lieutenant Morris exclaimed. "your team at Winston Prep Academy will win Saturday's game for sure!"**

** "Thanks, Dad." Bill said.**

** When he saw Stanley standing in his backyard, Bill suddenly began to panic all over again.**

** "Bill, I **_**really**_** need to talk to you," Stanley said sternly. "this **_**cannot**_** wait!"**

** Bill gulped nervously.**

** "Pop, I need to talk to Stanley in my bedroom," Bill said. "right away."**


	11. Bill Confesses

** Bill Confesses**

** When Stanley met Bill in his bedroom, Stanley could **_**finally**_** talk to him.**

** "So, Bill," Stanley began. "did you..."**

** Bill turned around and looked at Stanley guiltily, "Okay, I did it! I did it! I copied your test! I cheated! I'm **_**so**_** sorry!" he exclaimed.**

** "You really **_**did**_** cheat off of me," Stanley asked Bill coolly. "but why would you do that to **_**me**_**, your **_**best friend**_**?"**

** Bill showed Stanley his calendar, "Because, I didn't have time to study!" he said, now panicking.**

** "Perhaps we should tell Mrs. White." Stanley suggested to Bill.**

** "But I **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** do **_**that**_**, I'm playing in the Soccer game on Saturday," Bill told Stanley **_**still**_** panicking. "plus, my mom &amp; dad will be disappointed!"**

** "Well, you simply **_**must**_** tell them, after all," Stanley said. "it **_**is**_** the **_**right thing**_** to do."**

** Bill looked at Stanley, "Point taken." he said.**

** A little while later after Stanley had gone home, Bill was staring into his hot roast beef sandwich &amp; scalloped potatoes, "Pop, I have something important to tell you." he said patiently.**


	12. The Retest And The Soccer Game

** The Retest And The Soccer Game**

** Lieutenant Morris set his forkful of mashed potatoes down on his plate, "What is it, Son?" he asked.**

** "I didn't get an A plus on my history exam, I actually cheated," Bill said to his father. "I copied the answers from Stanley's history exam."**

** Mrs. Morris dropped her fork onto her plate in shock, "Now why would you do a thing like that, William?" she asked.**

** "Because I have been practicing for this and training for that, and winning these trophies &amp; medals," Bill confessed to his mother &amp; father. "that I **_**didn**_**'**_**t**_** have **_**any**_** time for studying."**

** "You know what you have to do, William." Mrs. Morris said to her son.**

** "Tell my history teacher and retake my history exam." Bill sighed.**

** "Exactly." Mrs. Morris said firmly.**

** That very Saturday while Henry, Tom, Flip, Nancy, Mimi, Scooter, James, Elizabeth, and Richard were on their picnic with Charlie &amp; Rosa, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, and Anne were sipping on their beverages at the Soccer game while Bill retook his history exam.**

** Stanley had a grape soda, Alan had a grape juice, Suzie had a carrot juice, and Anne had a raspberry smoothie.**

** One of the girls on the high school Soccer team shot a gorgeous goal.**

** Anne swollowed her mouthful of juice, stood up from her seat, and began to loudly cheer.**

** "Goal!" Anne cheered.**

** "Anne, why are you cheering? We're getting pounded into the ground out there!" Suzie scolded.**

** "Not so fast, Suzie," Alan said. "our star player, Trisha Ortiz, and the rest of our Soccer team are **_**creaming**_** Stanley &amp; Henry's Soccer team because **_**they**_** don't have Bill on their side."**

** Now Suzie caught on, "I see." she said.**

** Stanley was sulking during the whole game.**

** At the end of the day, Stanley was glad to go to bed knowing that his best friend had done the right thing.**


End file.
